Home Sweet Home?
by 7sasukesprincess7
Summary: SasukexSakura When Sasuke can't get to Orochimaru, is caught by Naruto and is sentenced to live with Sakura, how will he react and... will he try to leave to go to Orochimaru?
1. Return by force

**Beating Hearts**

**By: Iris**

**Please go easy on me, because this is my first fanfiction to post I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the edge of the dock. Not that long ago he had been here with his father. But now… he was alone. The seven year old pulled his knees up to his chest. 

_Th-thump_

'_Mother…Father, why?' _he asked himself inwardly. The events that had occurred that night flashed relentlessly in his mind's eye.

His obsidian eyes flooded, and he shut them tightly, trying to stop himself from crying. "Itachi…" the boy muttered to himself. His small hands curled into tightly woven fists. "I hate you brother…" his small voice growled.

"Sasuke!"

"Mom!?" Sasuke looked around expecting to see his deceased mother, Mikoto, running towards him. Instead he saw a pink haired girl in a pleasantly bright yellow kimono running towards him.

"Sasuke," the girl yelled finally catching up to him and kneeled down close to him. Her green eyes sparkled and they matched perfectly with her obi.

"Hn…" the raven haired boy looked away and wiped at his eyes. "What do you want Sakura?" he asked while trying to calm himself down without the girl noticing.

Sakura smiled at her best friend weakly, "I thought it would be a good idea to go to the festival tonight. I thought that it might make you feel better, Sasuke-kun." the young girl stated quietly, not wanting it to be taken the wrong way.

"There's nothing wrong, Sak," The young Uchiha said.

" The Third Hokage says that a boy only hugs his knees when he feels truly alone…" Sakura said motioning at Sasuke's position. "You must feel alone, because the Third Hokage is always right."

The boy scowled, "Stupid Lord Hokage, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Sakura rested a green finger nail painted hand ontop of Sasuke's head.

"I'm here for you, Sasuke, don't block me out," Sakura said carefully. Then they looked at each other.

"Sak…I-I…I do feel alone. Like there's nothing left." He hugged his knees tighter and let his tears stream. "I don't want to be alone."

Sakura wrapped her thin arms around Sasuke. "It's okay, Sasuke, you're not alone." She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel the rhythm?" She asked looking into his deep obsidian pools.

The Uchiha looked at her questioningly, but nodded all the same.

_Th-thump_

"Sasuke ," Sakura smiled at her friend brightly at her friend brightly. "Our hearts are linked, since the beat is conjoined, our fates are entwined. I heard that when my mom was telling me about meeting dad," the girl said proudly but seriously.

She smiled again and brighter, "Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke said pulling her body closer, "Thank you…" he repeated while holding her.

Time Skip

Sasuke walked along the deserted Konoha streets in pitch black. A pack swung at his side and he was unsure of ever coming back.

"Sasuke…" the voice was familiar, belonging to a person that was very precious to Sasuke. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She stood a couple of yards ahead of him, waiting for him to walk closer.

The Uchiha didn't reply, but kept walking until she was standing a couple of feet behind him. "What're you doing out at this time, you should be at home in your bed." Sasuke asked quietly, knowing fully the reason why she was here.

"You should be at home, too, Sasuke. Why are you here?" She too knew the answer to her own question.

"I need to get stronger, Sak, you know that." the boy said taking a couple of steps foreword.

"You can get stronger here, Sasuke, you don't have to go to Orochimaru!(author cringes) He's only using you!" Sakura said with her eyes tearing up.

"There's nothing left here for me, Sakura. I feel like I'm playing games here. You know that too." he stopped at turned to her, "I need to do this."

"Sasuke, please. Don't do this!! Please, I'll stay with you. I'll make you happy, Sasuke. Just…stay with me…please." Sakura ran up closer to him.

Sasuke walked on ahead without her. Listening but trying not to turn to comfort her.

"Stop! I-If you don't I'll scream!" Sakura yelled. The Uchiha called her bluff and kept walking. Sakura's eyes widened panicking that he was leaving, not giving her a thought at all.

"If you leave me, Sasuke, then I'll feel all alone. I-I don't have a world if you're not in it…Sasuke…" Sakura said, taking some deep rattling breaths to calm herself. The girl's words struck a string in Sasuke's heart.

Sakura threw up a last pitch effort to stop him. "Do you remember when we were kids? Right after your family was killed, the day I said that our hearts are linked… Well if you aren't here, Sasuke I might as well be dead." She started crying, "Take me with you, at least! Please! Sasuke, I love you!!"

Sakura was shaking while Sasuke mulled over her words. He almost immediately disappeared, Sakura gasped.

"SASUKE!!" she screamed.

"Sak," he stood directly behind her. His breaths tickled her ear. "Thank you for being there, but I'm doing this so I can come back to you."

Thwack

Darkness clouded at the corners of Sakura's eyesight. She struggled to stay awake. "Sasuke…" The murmur passed through her lips.

The last thing she saw was Sasuke smiling down into her face. It was a sad and regretting smile, but was comforting to her. A small reassurance that he would come back.

'_so I can come back to you…Does this mean you love me Sasuke?' _Sakura thought.

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump_

"Sasuke!!" Sakura sprang up from the bench she was laying on the next morning. She was within Konoha's gates.

cling, clank

Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke's head band bumping into her chest. Right overtop of her heart. (AN. The headband was tied around her sleeve and in clinked against her breastplate that was under her dress.)

_Th-thump_

Sakura took Sasuke's headband into her delicate hands and started to cry.

'_Sasuke…I love you…'_

_Th-thump_

'_Sakura…'_ the Uchiha thought as he walked into the darkness of Orochimaru's clutches. _'I love you, and I will come back. With revenge out of my way, you can own my heart…'_

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump…_

* * *

**So the main point of this story is saying how Sasuke and Sakura's hearts are linked because they beat in the same rhythm. I hope you guys liked this, this is my first fan fiction that I'm posting.**

**Read and Review, please, but please no flames. And visit me again to read more of my stories.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Iris**


	2. Promises

Home Sweet…Home…?

By: Iris

**Hey, thankies go to all who reviewed! I'm handing out cookies, -hands you a cookie- Okay, truthfully I didn't get 5 reviews but I wanna update, so I'm going to!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time… I sorry… but here: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters, because I'm not cool enough to come up with something that awesome. Thank you Masashi Kishimoto, for being that awesome!**

**Recap:**

No answer came. The young Uchiha was stretched out on the bed, catching up with some much needed sleep. Sakura smiled and tip toed into his room towards him.

**Chapter two: Promises…**

'_He's so cute when he sleeps, I'll just bring him up something later…'_ Sakura thought as she pushed a piece of his raven hair out of his face. She cooed quietly to him, covered him with an extra blanket, and then left.

"Mom," Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen that had giant plates of food lining the table. "He's asleep, I'll just bring him up something later." She sat down at her usual seat.

"Whose sleeping, dear?" Sakura's father looked over at her above his newspaper. He had just gotten back from a week-long medical ninja mission.

Sakura smiled at her father, "Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade-sama said that he was to stay here until further notice."

"Uchiha Sasuke? You mean the one that tried to run away?" Sakura nodded hesitantly.

"B-but he's not dangerous or anything…" Sakura said, trying to come to the boy's defense. Her father nodded convinced. Then the family sat down together and ate dinner.

"Here, Sasuke!" Sakura said happily as she walked into his room to find him just sitting there. "Your favorite foods are tomatoes, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, because I made you some tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches!" She pushed the tray that had the food sitting on it onto his lap.

The young Uchiha accepted the food gratefully, and without hesitation. Then the two of them sat there in an awkward silence while Sasuke ate.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Why…why are you answering me?" Sakura looked at the floor. "I mean, you've always seemed to…hate me… and call me annoying, and totally ignore me. So, why talk to me now?" her pink bangs hung into her face so he couldn't see how her face showed her sorrow like a book.

Sasuke's eyes immediately widened and went to the pink haired girl's hidden face. Then his gaze fell flatly to the floor. "I…I'm trying to change…" He said slowly, as if unsure of his own words. Sasuke let his spoon clatter down into the now empty bowl.

Sakura thought his answer through for a minute before giving a reply. "So does that mean you're going to give up trying to get revenge on Itachi?"

"Is that what you want…?" Sakura's head snapped up and her jade eyes grew. She looked a little bit confused.

"D-do you really mean it, Sasuke?" the Uchiha nodded as he got up and slowly stepped over to the large window that was in his room.

"Yeah…"He voiced his answer as well, and shut his black eyes for a minute before opening them again. He folded his arms and stood there.

"Sasuke…" Sakura blushed. "I just want you to be happy… and to live a normal life… I don't care if I'm with you personally, really I don't. But I really don't want you to be in pain anymore… Don't take your revenge on Itachi…forget about him and what he did…please. For me…"

Sasuke looked at her as she took a delicate step towards him. "Alright, Sakura, I promise."

"Oh, thank you, Sasuke!" She ran up to him and laced her arms around him. Sasuke smiled regretfully, knowing his lie to the fullest. Sakura let him go, a smile gracing her lips, before taking the empty tray with her out of the room and down to the kitchen.

'_I'm sorry, Sakura,'_ Sasuke thought, _'I really am.'_

Two days later, Sasuke's things came in a big moving truck. Sakura and her mother helped him move it around and arrange his bedroom. During that next week, Sakura's dad took him out fishing and thus masculine things, trying to get him to talk more. Didn't work. (AN. I'm not surprised that it didn't work. Lol.)

Mrs. Haruno never tried to make him talk, and was rewarded with a deep conversation or two about life and ninja stuff. But Sakura's mother was more there for him, like his real mom would've been. That's probably why he tried to stay clear of her, for all of the gut wrenching memories that it would've, and did bring back.

Sakura just stayed with him. No matter where he was, she was usually seen sitting next to him, commenting about the weather and making small talk. Sasuke didn't know why…but he felt comforted when she was with him.

Looking in the mirror at himself, almost a month after he tried to leave, he saw the curse mark that branded his neck. He swore inwardly and bit at his bottom lip. The curse mark was acting up again. Usually on these days he would just sit in his room and watch TV. But this was becoming ridiculous. He gritted his teeth.

'_Damn I wasn't planning on leaving until things quieted down more than this… but I have to stop this pain…' _He looked in the mirror and saw the dark bags under his eyes, and the bloodlust that made its way out of his heart that shown deeply inside of his obsidian pools.

'_I don't belong here anyway… I am an avenger damn it…I don't have time to be playing these silly games…' _the Uchiha thought. _'Tonight then…I'll leave tonight.'_ He grabbed everything he would need for the days to come and shoved the pack underneath his bed.

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she stuck her head into his room. "Tsunade-sama said that by tomorrow you'll be aloud some of your ninja privileges back!" She smiled brightly, lighting up Sasuke's dark room. "Isn't that great? Are you excited?"

"Yeah…" He said with a small shrug. "I guess."

Sakura picked up his hand and looked up into his tired face, "It's time for breakfast. Come on." Sasuke gave the girl a small smile and walked with her down to the kitchen.

"Someone looks like they're going to have a good day today!" Sakura's mother said happily. (AN. The Harunos are all way too perky. Lol!)

Mrs. Haruno set down the French toast to finish off the spectacular array of breakfast foods for the teens to enjoy.

They said thanks and ate their meal, enjoying every bite. Sasuke especially, knowing this would be his last meal with the family he's grown to love.

"Sasuke… come on, let's go train!" Sakura said tugging on his arm after they were done eating.

"Not today, Sakura," Sasuke said while motioning for her to come closer. She did, and when she got into his range he poked her in the forehead… A movement greatly relating to his brother. Sasuke restated "Not today, but maybe tomorrow."

**Tell me how you guys liked that one…Cha, it took me forever to type. I wish that I were faster, oh well. Please read and review!**

**Tell me what you think of me writing a Eureka 7 fanfiction? Because I have an idea, and I have a lot of it wrote out, I'd just have to type it. It's based on after the end is killed. Anemone thinks she's finally out of the army, but Dewey turns out to still be alive. Dominic and Anemone finally seem to be together, but Dominic is put in charge of the new anemone. The actual story is better, but please tell me what you think.**

**Some one, please tell me what these all stand for**

**OOC: I think that it means out of character but I'm not sureOC: does this mean own characterPOV: and I think this one means point of view. Please, if you know them leave a review and tell me. Thanks!**

**Iris**


	3. Friendship

Home Sweet…Home…?

**By: Iris**

**Ha ha, School is out! As a celebration, here's chapter three! Hey, thanks to those who reviewed…I'm not getting that many reviews, so if you want me to update, leave a review. It doesn't have to be long, just a word. Thanks, here's chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… because if I did, Sasuke would be the main character and Sakura would be his girlfriend.**

**Recap:**

"Not today, Sakura," Sasuke said while motioning for her to come closer. She did, and when she got into his range he poked her in the forehead… A movement greatly relating to his brother. Sasuke restated "Not today, but maybe tomorrow."

**Chapter three: Friendship**

Sakura nodded understandingly. "Yeah, we'll train tomorrow." She smiled shyly and left the room.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the table and decided to take a short walk outside. While he was enjoying the freedom a small selection of colors: blond, blue, and orange passed in front of Sasuke's vision.

"Naruto," Sasuke ignored that his old friend was tracking him and continued to walk. " You know that you can't hide from me, Naruto."

The blond stepped out onto the path Sasuke had been walking on. He scratched the back of his bright blond head. "Heh heh, yeah I know."

The two boys walked together for some moments in silence. It was an awkward reunion for the two…especially since the last time they saw each other was when they tried to kill each other.

"So…" Naruto dragged out the word to fill the defining silence. "Uh… How do you like it here? I mean… you get to live with Sakura. I'd love that!"

"You still like her don't you?" Sasuke asked while eyeing his hyper active friend.

"Hell yeah!…is it that obvious?" Naruto asked blushing a little.

"Well let's say when you reply with, 'Hell Yeah!' It's pretty obvious." Sasuke said nodding his raven haired, duck-butt shaped head.

"Aren't you glad that we stopped you from going to that freak Orochimaru?" Naruto asked his friend with a big smile on his whiskered face.

Sasuke's step faltered at once hearing the name. "Yeah…defiantly."

"Hey, guys wait up!!" Sakura yelled from behind them running to catch up. The two boys lagged back a bit for her to catch up with them. Sasuke and Naruto dropped their previous conversation. Naruto blushed as the pink haired girl finally reached them, and Sasuke stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"Naruto!" Sakura said smiling up into his whiskered face. "I haven't seen you forever! How are you?" Sakura asked while lacing her arm into Sasuke's, she leaned her head on his shoulder too.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and used the excuse to rest his head on top of the pink haired girls.

"I-uh. I'm doing fine, a couple of scratches, but fine." Naruto smiled at her and blushed. But he was troubled with how his crush and his friend were holding each other.

The old team strolled in silence, another awkward situation for the young shinobi. Sakura sort of ended it.

"Well, doesn't this remind you of before the chunin exam? How we were all on a three man squad with Kakashi?" Naruto nodded, reminiscing with the girl. "Remember I'd always challenge you, Sasuke? I never beat you until the battle when you tried to leave the village."

Sasuke's fists tightened, "You didn't beat me, Uzumaki." Sasuke spat, getting annoyed. "Kakashi got there in time to save you. If he hadn't stepped in, you would be dead right now."

"Sorry Sasuke, but I beat you. No one 'saved' me. Kakashi just showed up." Naruto said, angering the Uchiha. "I kicked your butt!" Naruto said jokingly.

"Come on then, Uzumaki! If you're so tough then fight me right here, right now!" Sasuke said while pushing Sakura away from himself.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Naruto said, glaring at his best friend.

"So…you're scared?" The Uchiha spat with eyes that gleamed blood red, his Kekkei genkai showing. Sasuke reached behind him to grab weapons that weren't there.

"I'm not going to fight someone who doesn't have any kuni or shiriken. You'd be completely helpless."

"I don't need them." Sasuke said menacingly. Naruto rolled his ocean blue eyes.

"Sakura, give him yours." The blond said, being completely serious, he reached into his own pouch and drew a kuni.

"No!" Sakura yelled while stepping in between the two boys. "Naruto, if I give him mine, I'll have my ninja license confiscated." She said while facing Naruto first. "And if you fight him… yours will be confiscated too and you'll be put under house arrest too."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke," The pink haired girl started.

"What?! If you fight him you'll be put under house arrest longer." Sasuke said faking Sakura's voice, imitating her, "Like it matters!" He snapped.

"You'll Never be allowed to become a leaf village shinobi again." Sakura yelled glaring at the boy's handsome face.

"Then so be it…I'll just go to a different village." Sasuke said shrugging.

"No other villages accept rouge ninja." Sakura said getting annoyed, but panicked having an idea of what the younger Uchiha was speaking of.

"…" Sasuke said nothing for some moments weighing this threat in his mind. "The sound village…" the Uchiha said when he turned around to leave. "I can always go there."

There… Into Orochimaru's dark clutches …

"Sasuke…" Sakura knocked on his bedroom door later that night. "Can I come in?" He said yes and she opened his door. Sasuke turned on a different channel on his TV.

Sakura walked over to him, her pink hair was wet at the ends as it brushed against her cheeks. She looked at him with her big jade eyes. "What's wrong?"

For once in his life, hormones took Sasuke over… His normally pale cheeks were almost a fiery red. His black eyes widened as he watched her body in the tank top and mini shorts crawl up to sit beside him.

"Wh-why aren't you asleep? It's two in the morning, why aren't you in bed?" Sasuke asked, a bit concerned about the pink haired girl. She didn't look at him immediately. Sasuke's flesh started to tingle when Sakura's bare skin brushed his shoulder. _'Truly she must hear my heart beating…' _Sasuke thought to himself.

" I could ask you the same thing…" Sakura sighed deeply as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know…but all day today I had a feeling like something bad was going to happen today… I just don't know what it is."

**Hey, so there was chapter three! Sorry that this was a short chappie, but the next one should be longer. There will only be one more chapter after this before the second part of the story. I hope you liked this. Once I get another five reviews, I'll update. **

**Iris**


	4. Abandoned

Home Sweet… Home…?

**By: Iris**

**Here's chapter four! This is the last chapter of Home Sweet Home? So I hoped you liked it! But the second arc will be posted soon, it'll be titled "Returning Home" So check it out when it's up! Thanks to those who reviewed the whole thing, you guys are awesome! -smiles- enjoy chapter four and see you in the next arc!**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to say the obvious so I'll have Sasuke do it! Say it Uchiha!**

**Sasuke: "Hn."**

**-glares- that doesn't count, say it. Please. -puppy eyes-**

**Sasuke: "7sasukesprincess7, A.K.A. Iris doesn't own Naruto."**

**-smiles and throws him a tomato- Good Sasuke. Any way, on with the story!**

**Recap:**

" I could ask you the same thing…" Sakura sighed deeply as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't know…but all day today I had a feeling like something bad was going to happen today… I just don't know what it is."

**Chapter four: Abandoned…**

"Well, just go to your room and go to sleep." The black haired boy commanded, and somewhere deep down in his frozen heart a little bit of it melted, and wanted this girl to stay with him.

"But, Sasuke, I'm scared that something bad is going to happen tonight… I don't know what. But I'm scared I have this horrible feeling. I-I don't want to be by myself can't I-"

Sasuke put a hand over her pretty little mouth, "God, you talk too much." he turned the TV off and pulled his hand away. "Then you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor." He stated ending the girl's panic.

"Good, thank you Sasuke" He just hned her and grabbed a pillow and a blanket to sleep on.

"Goodnight, Sasuke" Sakura whispered, one of her pale arms hung over the side of the bed. Sasuke reached up and entwined their fingers together.

"Goodnight…my dear cherry blossom." he felt her hand tighten at his words and then gradually she relaxed again.

The teenage boy waited until he heard the even rhythm of Sakura's breathing before he even thought of leaving.

Sighing he reached under his bed and grabbed the bag he had hidden earlier and quietly dragged it out into the open. He also slipped on a shirt and jacket to go with the muscle shirt and shorts that he had already been wearing.

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His obsidian eyes clouded some what as he leaned over her, placing his headband in her tiny pale hands and planting a kiss on the forehead that the girl thought was so big and unnatural.

"Goodbye, Sakura…" He whispered so no one would hear him. He snuck into Sakura's room and stole her kuni and shirinken.

Sasuke walked down the stairs to the house's front door. He took one more look around before he slipped on his shoes.

"Sasuke…" he turned and saw Sakura standing about a yard behind him. Betrayal played plainly in her jade eyes as she looked at the floor.

The Uchiha said nothing. He had nothing to say to convince her that this was the only path for him. He had no words to comfort her of his choices either.

"So you're going to him…" Sakura more of stated than asked him. "I knew you had been lying to me, I'm so stupid…"

"There is no other way… Sakura, you have to understand that, if I could get that power here I would. But there's nothing here left for me." Sasuke's eyes flashed red then went back to their usual black. "If it's the last thing I do I have to kill him."

"Get someone else to kill your brother! Anyone…" She started to cry. "I don't want to lose you a second time… I love you Sasuke! I always have… A-and I don't understand why I'm nothing to you…" her voice cracked.

Sakura held up his headband, "Become a leaf shinobi again! I'll make you happy!" She got louder and he knew that she was trying to kill time, and that she was trying to wake up her parents.

In a flash the small girl was pinned against the wall, with Sasuke in front of her. The Uchiha took her tiny hands in his. As his eyes clouded he leaned closer to her and met her lips. He cracked open an eye to make sure her eyes were closed. When they were, he reached into the pouch and pulled out a kuni and the invisible string.

Once furthering the kiss, he carved the Uchiha symbol into her right hand's palm with the kuni. He smirked into her lips once he finished labeling her as his property. She squirmed but stayed relatively still, captured under Sasuke's lips. Then the Uchiha tied the girl's hands together behind her back. With the string going through the hole in the kuni, he shoved it into the wall, preventing her from following him.

He pulled away from the girl, allowing her air. The normally bright jade eyes were flooding over and shadowed. "Why… are you doing this to me?" She asked in a hushed voice. Her frail body shook.

He said nothing but cut a slit into his thumb and wiped the blood onto Sakura's bottom lip. Then he smirked, and leaned down close to her ear. "I own you, Haruno," The Uchiha's breath tickled her ear. "I love you too, when I see you next, you'll be my property. Do you understand?" He asked her but silenced her with another kiss. He placed the kuni and the rest of the string back into the stolen pouch.

"Goodbye, my sweet cherry blossom." Sasuke whispered meeting her lips once more before closing the door and escaping from Konoha's grasp. 

Tears fell from her eyes harder. "Goodbye… Sasuke." She moaned in pain, from her hand and her broken and abandoned heart. " Please God, let me wake up now. Let it have been a nightmare." she licked her lips and tasted the metallic red liquid that lay on them. 

'_Sasuke's blood… it's not a dream…' _Sakura thought, cringing from her hand.

**Hey, so did ya' like it? Hope so, but read the second arc, "Returning home" To be posted soon. See that little purple button in the bottom left hand corner? Click on it and tell me what it does plus leave nice words about my story in the space it gives you. Thanks!**

**Iris**


End file.
